


Christmas

by sanso161939



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanso161939/pseuds/sanso161939
Summary: 随缘阅读注意一下tag左右，You/Kinjo Sukai金城碧海性转文学，身高一米七五的金城碧美（aomi）废话太多了，OOC是肯定的含有没有做到最后一步的睡奸内容，还有乳胶脐橙之类的，接受不了请直接关掉不要往下看了看了就不要骂我请勿上升爱豆本人谢谢
Relationships: You/Kinjo Sukai
Kudos: 3





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘阅读  
> 注意一下tag左右，You/Kinjo Sukai  
> 金城碧海性转文学，身高一米七五的金城碧美（aomi）  
> 废话太多了，OOC是肯定的  
> 含有没有做到最后一步的睡奸内容，还有乳胶脐橙之类的，接受不了请直接关掉不要往下看了  
> 看了就不要骂我
> 
> 请勿上升爱豆本人谢谢

我第一次见到aomi是在去年圣诞节。

临近下班时间，办公室的同事们都陆陆续续赶去和男朋友或者女朋友约会，反正家里也没有人在等我，我索性又提前做了几张报表在七点才离开了公司。我穿过节日氛围浓重的装饰着巨型圣诞树的广场进到地铁站，想着一会儿去超市除了打折的炸鸡便当和啤酒，再买几块蛋糕好了，就当是送给自己的圣诞节礼物。

我几乎是一走近甜品柜台就被站在那里的身材高挑的女孩吸引了目光，一方面是因为此时超市里本就人不多，也因为在平时我很少见到这种穿着平底鞋看起来也有一米七五的女孩。我走近柜台站在她身旁后看清了她黑色的大衣里穿着淡蓝色的高领毛衣和格子长裙，低着头正在思考着什么，下巴不自觉地缩进了毛衣的领子里。

是在计算蛋糕的卡路里吗。

我当然也不想在晚上七点半的超市里被人当作是痴汉，所以很快收回了目光将注意力集中在蛋糕上。圣诞节的传统，切片草莓蛋糕和装饰着姜饼小人的迷你圣诞蛋糕被整齐地摆在了最醒目的位置，也有新上市不久的栗子塔和平时很有人气的芒果蛋糕。在进店前我就想好了今天要把剩下的芒果的蛋糕都买走，虽然圣诞节大家都吃装饰着草莓的雪白蛋糕，但是我还是比较喜欢芒果。就在我把最后两块芒果蛋糕拿走装进购物篮的时候，站在我旁边的女孩朝着我的方向发出了轻轻的“啊”一声，我下意识疑惑地抬起头与她对视，那一瞬间她却立马错开目光甩了甩头发快步离开了。她及肩的长发有一部分束在脑后，用的是最普通的黑色发绳，她离开时我总觉得闻到了从那个方向飘过来的一股洗发水还是香水的味道，果香味的，很好闻。

不会是她也想买芒果蛋糕吧。

但是望向女孩的方向她已经往篮子里装了两罐粉色的饮料后走向了卫生用品的区域，我的目光也不好意思再追逐在她的身上。

结完帐后，我决定在超市门口等她出来。

就这样搭讪会不会被当作变态啊。

看起来像是搭讪会被无视的女孩子呢。

牙白一会要是变得很尴尬怎么办。

就这样脑子里乱七八糟想着的时候她提着袋子走了出来。

“那个，请等一下。”我还是叫住了她，“请问你刚刚也想买这个吗？”我从购物袋里拿出了一块芒果蛋糕。

她没有说话，只是看着我手上的蛋糕，她的下巴又缩进了高领里，似乎想要遮起自己的半张脸似的，我注意到这可能是她不自觉的一个动作。就在我以为自己真的会被冷漠无视掉尴尬地晾在一边的时候，她终于点了点头。

“不好意思，没有注意到你在柜台前站了这么久也是想买芒果蛋糕。刚刚就想问你的，可是你走得太快了。这块蛋糕送给你吧。”

“可以吗…”我终于听到了她说话的声音，原来她说话就是这么轻声细语。

“当然可以，本来就剩下两块，我们一人一块吧。这个芒果蛋糕很好吃对吧，我也很喜欢。我喜欢芒果，只要是芒果做的东西我都喜欢。”我一紧张就会说很多话。

“谢谢。”她终于接下了蛋糕，我也松了一口气，“我把钱给你吧，380日元对吧。”说着她准备从挎包里拿出钱包

“啊那个，不用了，我都说了是送给你了。”

“嗯…”

“圣诞快乐。”

“谢谢，圣诞快乐。”

“如果可以的话！”我也不知道哪里来的勇气，虽然音量都提高了但是还是说出了刚刚心里就想说的话，“要不要一起去前面的居酒屋吃个晚饭。”心里想着九成九会被拒绝，结果却等来了肯定的答复。

“嗯...好的吧。”

“就这样答应不怕我是坏人吗。”

“我可是学过空手道的。”她温柔的声音在我面前说出这句话总觉得哪里有些违和，但是看着她至少也有一米七十五的个子，又觉得可以想象得出她一下子回旋踢的样子。

“哈哈我是开玩笑的。能请问下怎么称呼吗。”

“那个，我姓金城。”

“那和我一样喜欢吃芒果蛋糕的还学过空手道的金城小姐，只是一起去前面那个路口的居酒屋吃个晚饭可以吗。”

“好啊。”她看着我突然变严肃的样子笑了，露出了一排整齐的牙齿和尖尖的虎牙。

在居酒屋坐下后，我点了生啤，她翻了两遍菜单抬起头小声问我可不可以点果汁喝，我说当然可以了，我们又点了一些其他菜。等待上菜的间隙，她问我介不介意她现在就把芒果蛋糕吃了。

“那我们一起吃吧。”我也从自己的袋子里拿出了蛋糕。和蛋糕放在一起的还有我本来要当作今晚晚饭的炸鸡便当和几罐啤酒，看来已经不需要了。

她吃得很快，但是丝毫没有狼吞虎咽的那种急躁，优雅得就像是在就着红茶吃下午茶的甜点一样，把垂下来的头发别到耳后也很小心不把奶油沾在自己的衣领上，毛衣的袖子有点萌萌袖，就算是拿着叉子的那只手也有一大半缩在袖管里。不知道是不是因为室内温度有点高的缘故，虽然她已经脱掉了外套，但是脸上好像变得有点粉粉的。

真可爱啊。这是我心里的第一反应。

这么可爱的女孩子在圣诞节没有人约真是可惜。

“金城小姐本来是打算自己回家做饭吗？”从超市出来时我看到她的袋子里似乎放了土豆还有什么蔬菜。

“嗯，但是我做的不好，我只会把蔬菜放在一起炒一炒。”她说完顿了一顿，又像是想起什么了一样突然“啊”的一下抬头，我也抬头对上了她的目光，感觉这样的情景是今天第二次了，这次她终于没有移开目光，我和她亮晶晶的眼睛对视了，她的嘴巴也张成菱形，就像一只小兔子一样。

“我还会做菌菇酱，是妈妈教我的。只有做这个很有自信。”

“诶，小动物吗？”我情不自禁地小声嘀咕了一句。

“嗯，你说啥？”从刚刚开始就有点在意她说话的口音，果然她不由自主地冒出了一句方言。

“没有没有，我说那可比我的水平好多了。是自己一个人刚开始住吗，以后慢慢做多了就会了。”

“其实我是刚从大阪搬到东京来不久的…”她的声音越说越轻，两只手又不自觉地把高领的毛衣往上拉了拉盖住了自己的下半张脸。

“刚刚就注意到了，金城小姐为什么总是把脸缩在衣领后面，明明脸很小也很好看。”

“东京的女孩子打扮得都好漂亮，化妆也很精致，我是大阪的乡下出身的女孩，没法和她们比的…”

“我觉得金城小姐长得很高，穿黑色的大衣很好看，笑起来又那么可爱。看到你一个人在超市的时候我就在想这么好看的女孩子怎么圣诞节没有约会呢。”

“因为在这里还没有交上什么朋友。以前在老家的时候不怎么去居酒屋，不太会喝酒，果然来居酒屋还是点酒喝比较好吧，像我这种点果汁的人一定会被人觉得很无趣。”说着她撇了撇嘴咬着吸管喝着果汁。

连认真回答我问题的样子都好可爱哦。

我注意到她嘴边的吸管上没有沾上口红的痕迹，难道是只涂了透明的唇膏吗，未免也简单得过头了。但是喝饮料时嘴唇嘟嘟地咬着吸管，眼睛向下盯在杯子里的样子也吸引着人不自觉地盯着看。我收回了目光开口想要再说些什么，刚刚一直是我在问女孩子问题好像有些失礼，所以我也索性分享了一些自己的事情。一来一去我也了解到不少关于金城小姐的事情。

像是其实家住在离这个地铁站还有一站距离的地方，会到这个超市来只是因为今天决定买了东西后散步回家而已。怪不得以前从来没有在这个超市遇到过她，我心想着。

还有因为很喜欢小孩子所以现在在幼儿园做老师之类的。这就是说话这么温柔，也只是画着淡妆的原因吗。我擅自想象了一下金城小姐围着围裙穿着室内拖鞋抱着小朋友坐在自己膝盖上讲故事时候的样子。

这就是我第一次遇到aomi那天发生的事情。后来我们认识的第四个月我向aomi表白问她可不可以做我的女朋友，她答应了。我们认识快一年的时候，今年圣诞节前夕aomi终于同意搬来和我一起住。

这天我本来是准备提早下班回家和aomi一起收拾带来的行李的，但是之前提交的方案临时出了点变故只能和负责的同事紧急留下来加班，打开家门的时候早就已经过了十点半。刚刚在到家附近地铁站的时候给aomi发了信息，她说会热好晚饭等我。从玄关往里走的时候正好听到微波炉响起“叮”的一声，一边往餐桌走一边闻到了厨房传来的一阵香味。aomi此时刚好穿着围裙端着一个托盘转过身来，围裙里面穿着的是及膝的毛衣裙。

“啊，欢迎回来。时间刚刚好呢。”

aomi把托盘放在我面前，顺手拉开了我对面的椅子坐了下来。托盘上有热腾腾的蛋包饭还有一小碗蔬菜沙拉。

“前几天打电话给妈妈问了到底要怎样才能做好蛋包饭，所以这次一定比上次好吃。”我想起以前她第一次做蛋包饭给我吃的时候，连包饭这一步都做不好，最后米饭都散开来了。但是她双手合十抱歉地跟我说着下次问下妈妈一定会做得更好的时候我想哪有什么好吃不好吃之分，只要是aomi做的我都喜欢。

今天的蛋包饭外形和餐厅里卖的并无太大区别，唯有表面用番茄酱写着的字和画着的一个小心心有一些歪歪扭扭的。她见我盯着这串“涂鸦”迟迟不下勺子，索性直接抓过我手中的勺子把番茄酱给抹平了。

“哎呀丑死了不要看了，快点尝一尝味道。吃完了快点去泡个澡，我烧好洗澡水了。”说着她把勺子塞回到我手里，“下次我会写得更好一点的…”她又低下头小声地补充了一句。

“aomi酱真可爱啊，谢谢。那我开动了。”我说着摸了摸她的头顶。

aomi抬起头朝我笑了笑。她笑起来总是眼睛迷在一起，可以露出一边的虎牙。

“真对不起，今天公司有事走不开，没办法帮你一起收拾行李。”我咽下一口米饭然后内疚地开了口。

“嗯没关系的，其实也没有很多，之前陆陆续续都带了不少了。”说完她忍不住打了一个哈欠。

“是不是很累了，你先去睡吧。”

“不要，想等你一起，我先去沙发上看会儿书，你慢慢吃。”

等我吃完晚饭，收拾完桌子洗完碗来到客厅一看，aomi已经躺在沙发上睡着了。我赶紧调暗了客厅的灯光，生怕亮醒她。她的腰以下盖着薄毯，一本硬皮封面的精装本倒扣在身上，眼镜还戴在脸上没有摘，因为她的脸倒向一边的原因歪歪地架在鼻梁上。aomi平时上班都戴隐形眼镜，有时看书的时候才会戴起这幅金丝边的圆框眼镜。大概因为先前刚洗完澡的缘故，她的头发没有束起来，全都散开着，有几丝都沾在了嘴角边。

“aomi酱，醒醒，到床上去睡吧。”我小心翼翼地帮她把眼镜取了下来放在玻璃茶几上，生怕镜框弄疼她，又把书夹了书签拿走合了起来。我轻轻拍了拍她的手背上，想着如果她还不醒就把她抱到床上去。

“aomi酱…”

她应该是听见了声音稍微动了动手，但是丝毫没有醒过的意思，不知道是做梦了还是怎么了，她反而蹬了几下腿，把毯子都给踢掉了，毛衣裙也随着她的动作扯到了肚脐以上，露出了淡蓝色的小内裤和她的两条大长腿。

我抓着她的脚踝摸了摸又叫了几声她的名字。

“在这里睡觉会着凉哦。”

她的脚在我手里又不安分地动了动，刚刚还是夹紧双腿的姿势，现在微微敞开了一些。我盯着她只穿了内裤的下身移不开视线。

理智告诉我现在我应该把她抱到床上，替她好好盖上被子，然后赶紧去洗澡。但是我脑内想要伸出手触碰一下眼前仅有薄薄一层布料遮盖着的柔软花穴的欲望却在不断胀大。

最终我还是敌不过脑内咆哮的欲望，从她的脚踝开始一路向上摸，aomi两条白腿光滑细腻，小腿上的肌肉也恰到好处没有多余的赘肉，大腿内侧揉起来反而一股让人欲罢不能的肉感。我的手指顺着内裤边轻轻抚上了她的花瓣。隔着布料可以感觉到我的中指伸到了两片花瓣之间。我用中指和食指轻轻地来回抚摸。aomi的嘴里漏出了几句细小的呻吟，腿根比刚刚稍微夹紧了一点，但是依旧没有要醒过来的意思。我把手上的动作放得更加大胆，大拇指也加入进来似有似无地蹭过上面的小豆豆。另一只手也没闲着，顺着毛衣裙的下摆伸进衣服里，跟我想的一样她洗完澡后没有穿内衣，手指掠过肋骨向上就摸到了绵软的胸部。我曾经问过aomi为什么这么喜欢穿毛衣，得到的回答是宽松的毛衣可以遮盖一下她丰满的胸部。怪不得她以前也总喜欢抱着手臂放在胸前。

她的胸大到一只手都捏不过来，我的手只能慢慢地往上游走覆在她胸上，轻轻地用柔软的手掌蹭过她粉色的小乳头。毛衣多多少少对我的动作有一些阻碍，我索性把她的下摆向上卷起来，掀到了胸部以上，她的酥胸就这样整个暴露在了我的视线里，让我更加兴奋，看着眼前这幅色情的景象，此时我的下身已经有勃起的趋势了。我蹭着她下身两片花瓣的手也没有停下来，隔着内裤感觉到她的小穴已经分泌出了液体，淡蓝色的内裤上已经湿了一小片。我放慢动作拉开她的内裤，手指都还没插进去就摸了一手的粘液，我抹到她的阴蒂上揉了揉。aomi嘴里又发出了几声细碎的呻吟，伴随着的还有几句断断续续的话语。

“嗯…好痒…”虽然她只是嘟哝了几句没有睁开眼睛，但是我还是心虚地收回了放在她下身的手。

“aomi酱，我抱你去床上睡吧。”我一边帮她把毛衣裙下摆拉回原位，一边装作平常的语气开口。

我把她的手臂环着我的脖子，一只手扶着她的肩膀，另一只手从腿弯处伸下去，把她用公主抱的姿势抱了起来。

“aomi酱，忍一下，马上就抱你去床上。”

“嗯…”我也没弄懂她到底听到没。

“aomi酱有点重哦。”aomi毕竟有一米七五的个子，并不是娇小的体型，我抱她回房间的时候，想着她也听不到就开玩笑似的凑在她耳边轻轻说了一句。谁知她迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛然后把脸凑到我脸上亲了一口我的脸颊。

“那aomi亲一下，就不重了。”说完又靠在我肩膀上不做声了。

明明醒着的时候要亲亲都是半推半就的怎么睡着的时候就这么直球呢。

我把aomi轻轻放在床上，帮她把散在颈窝里的头发都捋开到一边，然后盖上被子。来到浴室准备泡澡之前我还是没忍住先在卫生间里解决了一下自己的生理需求，顺便反省了一下刚刚自己趁人之危的举动。虽然aomi已经是我女朋友了，今天开始我们还一起住了，但是趁着aomi这么可爱的单纯的女孩子睡着的时候做这种事还是太过分了。看她的样子还不知道刚刚发生了什么，我有点内疚。但是下身已经因为我刚刚的举动而勃起涨大，我一边撸着自己的性器一边回想起了第一次和aomi做爱时候的情景。

那天我留宿在她的公寓里，晚上洗完澡她被我搂在怀里看书。

“aomi老师可以讲个故事给我听吗？”

我把下巴放在她肩膀上从我的角度低头正好可以透过她的睡衣领子看到里面没有穿内衣的胸部。还没有挺立起来的粉色的乳头蹭着她睡衣薄薄的面料。我用嘴唇蹭了蹭她的颈窝，鼻子吸了吸气摄入她身上散发出来的果香味。见她不回答我把本来绕着她腰的手慢慢往上隔着睡衣上手摸她的胸。

“aomi老师可以睡觉了吗？”

我感觉到自己的下身起了反应，此时微微抬头的性器正戳着她的股缝。

“aomi老师…”

aomi终于合上了书，抬起一张微微发红的脸转了个身以鸭子座的姿势坐进了我怀里，我的性器正好顶着她的下身。她又是轻声细语地开口问我是不是想插进来。

“诶，可以吗，之前不是…”

“没关系，想让你舒服。但是你要轻一点，我，我是第一次，我…我以前没有和别人做过的…”

我只知道aomi以前在老家没有交往过男朋友，没想到她还是处女。那一瞬间我不是为自己即将得到aomi的第一次而兴奋，却是有点担心会不会弄疼她。

“要不还是用嘴吧，下次再做也可以。”我不想让aomi为难，说着我搂紧了她，撩开她的前发，亲了亲她的额头。

她一下从我怀里起身，伸过手拉开床头柜的抽屉拿出了一瓶润滑油和一盒安全套。

“你是不是不想和我做。”aomi皱着个小脸又坐回我身上，心急地一颗一颗开始解我睡衣的扣子。

“当然想了，想得不得了。”

我抓过她正忙着解扣子的右手，把手指拉到自己嘴边含在嘴里，她的手指很好看，很修长，十个指甲盖粉粉的。平时有在做指甲保养，指甲也修剪得长短恰到好处，因为担心会划伤幼儿园的小孩子。

aomi下面的花穴又热又紧，在润滑油的帮助下我把整根性器慢慢地插了进去，一开始我只是小幅度地开始动，伴随着小穴分泌出更多的粘液，她也开始适应了我的尺寸，我开始加快了速度。她穴里的内壁不断挤压着我的肉棒，我每一次退出去都讨好地吸着它挽留它。

现在的我回忆着第一次进入她的感觉不自觉地加快了自己手上的动作。aomi连高潮时候的呻吟声都是那么小声的轻轻的，就好像小兔子毛茸茸软绵绵的小爪子拍在我心口。我想着她高潮时候两颊泛着粉色，微微张着嘴伸出小舌头的样子直接射了出来。

完事过后我舒舒服服地泡了个澡，身体终于在一天长时间的工作后得到了放松。想着一会抱着aomi一觉睡到自然醒，明天就和她出去逛街再买点生活用品好了。

因为忘了拿换洗衣服我直接围了一块浴巾一边擦着头发回到了卧室，却看到床上空空如也。

“aomi酱？”我叫了一句，不知道她是下床跑到哪里去了。

我坐在床沿上一边继续擦着头发一边又叫了几声aomi的名字。

“你等下我马上就出来。”衣帽间的移门后传来了她的声音。

“怎么去那里了，刚刚不是困了吗？”我把毛巾挂在脖子上疑惑地开口。

就在这时，aomi从移门后面走了出来。

“诶？？？？？？”映入我眼睛的是只穿着内衣内裤，头顶上还带着一个兔耳朵的aomi。

我震惊之余发现，还是应该叫情趣内衣比较好吧，是这个名字吧。她本来就身材高挑，穿上这身衣服简直就像兔女郎一样，啊不对，兔女郎穿的比这个还要再多一点才对吧，不过怎么没有穿上半透明的黑丝袜呢，我脑子里现在乱七八糟不知道在想些什么。

“是提前的圣诞礼物哦。本来今天你下班回来就想给你看的，谁知道你加班了…”她走到我面前，低着避开我的目光，眼睛盯着角落里，双手又不自觉地护住了胸口。

“今晚，对小兔子做什么都可以哦。”她害羞得说出这句话，又想把自己缩到领子后，可惜现在的打扮根本让她无处可藏，只能用手勉强遮住自己的下半张脸。

此时的我只能感觉到刚刚在卫生间疏解过的欲望又冲上了我脑门。渐渐占据我内心的还有刚刚在客厅里的坏心眼。

“那小兔子来吃胡萝卜吧。”我保持着坐在床沿的姿势，一把拉开的自己的浴巾。

aomi在我面前跪下来，把自己的头发撩到耳朵背后，然后一口含住了我已经挺立的性器。看着她在我两腿间卖力的样子，我想起了第一次和她在居酒屋吃完饭，她小口吃着那块芒果蛋糕时候的样子。她头上戴着的兔子耳朵随着她的动作一下一下戳在我身上，痒痒的。想把精液都射在她身上，就好像乳白色的奶油一样。我感觉到自己快要到了的时候，把性器从她嘴里抽离了出来。

她抬起脸疑惑地看着我的举动，嘴巴里还残留着拉扯出来的银丝。

“aomi酱用胸帮我夹一下好不好。”

她一下子就脸红了，这是我们以前从没有做过的事，但是她还是小声说了一句“好”然后手伸到背后解开了内衣的搭扣。从两侧托住自己的乳房把我的性器紧紧夹在中间，我的性器被aomi柔软的乳肉不断上下摩擦挤压，同时她还低下头伸出小舌头小口舔着我的龟头，我被双重刺激弄得舒服得不行，精液全都射在了她胸口还有沾了一点在脸上。要是在平时aomi用嘴帮我解决，我是舍不得射在她嘴里或者弄脏她的小脸的，可是今天她不是说了吗，做什么都可以。但是真的看到她脸上沾着白色液体的样子，还是不忍心地替她擦了擦，她却一把抓过我的手，伸出小舌头把我用手抹掉的精液都舔进了嘴里。我再也忍不住了，现在就想操到这只小兔子。我一把拉起她的手臂，直接把她拽到了床上，然后一把掰开她的两条腿，她下身虽然穿着内裤但是布料很少，小花穴立马就暴露在了我眼前。我这时候才注意到原来屁股后面还有一个毛茸茸的白色兔子小尾巴。此时她的花穴早就已经淌出了水，连带着小尾巴都沾湿了。我抓着小尾巴在手里扯了扯，顺带拉起了遮蔽着花穴的那条布料，现在正因为我的动作勒在aomi的两片花唇中间，我故意来回拉扯让内裤磨着aomi的下半身。

“嗯，好痒，不想快点插进aomi里面吗？”她见我迟迟没有进一步的动作，在床上撑起手臂抬头望向我，说着又自己伸出手揉了揉自己的小豆豆，然后在小穴口来回蹭了蹭，摸到了一手的粘液，还故意伸出泛着水光的指尖给我看。

“你洗澡洗得好慢，小兔子都等不及了。”说着她抬腿佯装想要踢我一脚，被我一把抓住了脚掌。

我被眼前这个和以前格外不一样的aomi迷得神魂颠倒。明明最开始交往的时候kiss的时间长一点都会因为缺氧拍着我的胸口要推开我，用手帮我解决还担心自己做的不好，学会了用嘴含我的阴茎但是一开始牙齿还是会笨拙地碰到，到后来说着想让我舒服把第一次给了我，到现在会穿着情趣内衣把自己打扮成小兔子说着色色的话诱惑我。

我迫不及待地扶着自己已经涨红涨大的性器插进了aomi的穴里，她的小穴一下一下地收缩着把我吞得更深。我顺势把她的大长腿掰成M字型压着，伸出舌头舔着她的大腿内侧，可以感觉到aomi敏感地全身抖了一下。

“aomi酱，我在操小兔子，aomi酱是可爱的小兔子，下面又湿又热紧紧吸着我的肉棒不放。”说着我又伸出手拨了拨她戴在头上的兔耳朵然后捏了捏她的耳垂。

“是，是…aomi是小兔子，aomi是只能被你操的小兔子。”

“小兔子被摸胸也会有感觉吗？跟人类一样嘛。”

“嗯，嗯..摸这里，舒服，快点…aomi喜欢…”

“aomi老师变成小兔子后为什么这么色。”

“好讨厌，不要叫我老师，都说了今天是小兔子。”

“那aomi酱喜不喜欢我操你，嗯？”

“啊啊…嗯，嗯…喜欢，喜欢你操我，快点操我…”

临近高潮的时候，aomi的两条腿环上了我的腰，好像想要我插得更深一样，不断往我身上贴。嘴里断断续续地都是和她说话声音一样温柔的呻吟声，但是如今又染上了一股情欲的味道，像是小兔爪子挠在我心口一样痒痒的勾引着我。平时自慰的时候光是回味着她叫床的声音我就可以立马射出来。她的呻吟声越来越急促不停地叫着“好舒服要到了”，aomi到了高潮后但是我还没尽兴，我拔出自己的阴茎，在她的花穴口又快速来回蹭了蹭，龟头一下一下地打在她的阴蒂上，她叫着“不要了不要了”但是我丝毫没有停下的准备最后精液都射在了她的下身。

我还在快感中的余韵中没有反应过来，她已经一个翻身让我躺倒在床自己坐在了我的身上。明明说话轻声细语的有时候我还真忘了她其实是学过空手道的运动型女生，说是身手矫健也有点太过夸张，但是总能有一些灵活的技巧性力量压制住我这个一米八的男人，但是有时候又能像被公主抱时一样缩在我怀里。aomi坐在我身上用下身一下一下蹭着我刚射过精的阴茎，屁股后面的小尾巴也一下一下蹭过我的大腿弄得我痒死了。

刚刚射出来的精液混合着她自己下身分泌出来的粘液，我的阴茎又顺利滑进了她的阴道里。她索性坐在我身上掌握着节奏开始自己动起来，我把手绕到她背后从她的腰窝处一路向下摸到了屁股，我拍了拍她的臀瓣，把她那条手感极好的毛绒尾巴捏在手里玩弄。

她动了一会就停了下来，我以为是她累了。

“我真的很重吗？”她盯着身下的我扁了扁嘴，我反应过来她还在为我刚刚抱她时半开玩笑的那句话耿耿于怀。

“是有点重。”我假装思考的样子，用严肃的语气开口，她听了立马一爪子拍在我胸口。

“但是aomi不是说了吗，亲一下就不重了。”我又对她挑了挑眉毛，然后用手指了指自己的嘴唇。

她还想在一巴掌拍在我胸口，被我一把抓住了又细又白的手腕。但是她还是乖乖地俯下身在我嘴唇上快速亲了一口，就好像小孩子趁着大人不注意把桌上的糖果塞进自己嘴里一样快速。

她又开始自己前后摆着腰肢，一把捋起自己的头发都甩到背后，露出了脖颈和两个浑圆的乳房暴露在空气中抖动着，以我现在这个角度看过去，比刚刚在沙发上aomi躺着的时候看起来还要大还要圆。她自顾自地用手揉着自己粉色的乳尖，一边揉一边不断地呻吟。我看着她自己玩弄自己的样子，感觉埋在她下身的性器又涨大了几分。

她抓过我的手引到我们的交合处。我立马懂了她的意思，但是开口还是装傻。

“怎么了aomi酱？”

“你怎么这样，刚刚在沙发上不是还摸我。”

“啊原来你刚刚装睡啊。”

“我...没有...”

“小兔子不说实话。”我的手指摩挲着她的小腹就是没有再下一步的动作。

“被你揉得太舒服了就有感觉了...”

“那aomi酱想不想更舒服。”我说着向上顶了她一下。

“想的...你，你快点。”

我掐住她的腰把她翻过来让她跪爬在床上，性器随着动作滑了出来，我又扶着直接往小穴里一插到底，两个囊袋拍打在她的臀瓣上。我一边快速抽插一边右手摸到aomi下身扯着她等于只有一根细带的情趣内裤，那根布条擦过她的阴蒂引得她快感连连，呻吟不止。

“太快了，不行了…”

“太快了吗，那要不要停下来。”

“不要，不要停下来，想要你继续操我。”

“那aomi酱含着我的肉棒舒不舒服。”

“舒服的…”

我左手揉着她的乳房，右手的食指和中指轻轻夹着她的小豆豆来回揉搓，腰间发力一刻不停地做着活塞运动，操到aomi双腿发软跪都跪不住，用我的精液喂饱了这只故意引诱我的坏兔子。高潮后aomi再也撑不住陷进了床里，我压在她身上去舔弄她的耳朵，把她的耳垂含在嘴里。

“aomi酱的圣诞礼物我好喜欢。”

“下次想aomi老师一边给我讲故事我一边操你，好不好。”

“但是aomi老师高潮的时候一定舒服得连话都说不清，想看那样子的老师。”

“也想看aomi老师围裙里不穿衣服的样子。”

不知道她有没有听进去，看样子好像是真的睡着了，我在她脸颊上又亲了一口说了一句“晚安”然后从后面抱着我的乖兔子一起睡觉了。


End file.
